Hook setting mechanisms for fishing rods are well known in the art. Typical of such mechanisms is the one disclosed in Standley U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,275. Standley teaches the support of a fishing rod on a leaf spring, the leaf spring being held in a stressed or set position by a latching mechanism. The latching mechanism is released by a trigger arm, which is moved by a tug exerted on the fishing line, the fishing line being entrained around the trigger arm. If a tug of sufficient force is exerted on the fishing line, the trigger arm is rotated, in turn releasing the latching mechanism, and in turn releasing the keeper, thus allowing the stressed spring to exert a sharp tug on the fishing rod by moving the fishing rod angularly in a quick movement to set the hook of the fishing line.
Standley's latch mechanism is however non-positive under certain circumstances, which can cause the latch to release in the absence of movement of his trigger arm as caused by a tug on the fishing line.